THE CAR
by krystalluver
Summary: listen guys im trying to think of an ending a little help is welcome
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

Fox awoke stiff and groggy not paying any attention to the high pitched voice of slippy outside the room. Fox looked at the beautiful blue vixen laying down next to him. Fox and Krystal had gotten married shortly after the Anglar wars on sauria. "Why now damnit" fox said out loud. "Fox be quiet please you wore me out last night" Krystal mumbled. Fox smiled at this.

25 minuets later

"SLIPPY there better be a good reason for this" Fox said quite angry at the green toad. "about damn time" slippy said. "what did foxy get tired out by krystal last night?" silppy said "Actually slippy it's the other way around" Fox said blushing under his fur. "fox I was thinking that we could maybe go out ya know we don't hang out much any more" slippy said to fox who was still in his boxers "alright slip when do ya wanna leave?" fox said. "how about in 5 minuets" slippy said.

10 minuets later

"alright slip where u wanna go?" fox asked " how about the old car yard?" slippy asked. "lookin for parts?" fox asked "you could say that" slippy said. "to the corneria wreck yard please" fox told the cab driver

40 minuets later

"man havent been here since I was looking fox a wing fox my arwing" fox said "FOOOOOOXXXXX!" slippy yelled. Fox drew his blaster and sprinted to were slippy was and rolled around the corner and saw slippy standing in front of something big "fox do you know what this is?" fox holstered his blaster and looked it over "no way slippy is a full frame and body panels to a 1978 chevy camaro!" fox and slippy looked like kids in a candy store an everything is free "lets take it" slippy said "slippy there is no way in hell I would leave this" fox said " ill call a tow truck" says slippy


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2

"Alright we got it here now what?" slippy asks "ISNT it like right in front of us?" fox said slightly annoyed at the toad. "You go and get your tools and shit and ill get mine" fox said anxious that their little project will be shut down before they could do anything.

5 mins later

"GODDAMNIT!" fox yelled at the top of his lungs "fox what happened" slip asked. Fox's fur was dripping with blood and oil "fox hello anyone there?" slip asked. "whatever dumb bastard tried to salvage this shit is a god damn mother fuckin retard!" fox said very beyond the pissed limit that anyone had seen him in in a long time. "OH woooooowwww some one cut the frame in two and tried to weld it back together and didn't grind down the welds" slip said. Fox's blood still dripped from one. "hey guys I heard yelling whats up?" falco said "whoa what are you guys doin? What is this?" falco sain in awe.

25 mins later(after fox and slippy stopped throwing wrenches at the avian)

" ummmm fox" Krystal asked fox. "yeah whats up" fox said turning off the welder and picking up his helmet revealing a very dirty fox mccloud underneath. "Fox we were supposed to fool around tonight" Krystal whined to fox. "as if you guys don't every night" slip said. "What was that slip" fox said embarrassed and annoyed. "nothing" slippy said getting back to work. "krystal as much as it literally hurts to say no I have a raging male instinct to repair this vehicle and drive the shit out of it, with slip of course falco doesn't even know what this is" fox said " I'll never understand men, they will be at each others throat one moment then be best of friends the next by the way what is this?"krystal asked. "god damnit go before we start throwin wrenches at you like we did falco" foc said. Krystal laughed "you wouldn't do that"kryatsal said jumping to avoid a wrench" krystal said as she was narrowly missed by a wrench which almost hit her tail slamming into the doorway next to her. "I think I might go now" she said sort of scared.

9 days later

"well slip look at her" fox said almost crying. "yup" slip said in the same condition. "wow look at those two" katt said too krystal who nodded in agreement.

"slippy look at it" fox said. "I am" slip said a few tears leaking out. The car had been completely overhauled most of the parts were custom because they don't make them any more. The dash was completely modernized but the engine and everything else was original. Fox said stepping into the cab and sitting in the drivers seat slip getting into the passenger. "lets take her out for a test drive" fox said to slippy who was shaking with excitement and rolling down the window. "lets go" fox said feeling the raw power beneath his paws. Turning the key he heard the engine ignite. "WOOOOOOT LISTEN TO HER PURR oh sorry katt getting a very annoyed look back. Fox slammed the throttle and heard the tires squeal as they shot out of the great fox landing bay into the military hangar where they were currently docked and speeding down the road before anyone could see them. "he time is 1:00 am slip lets see how long it takes to get back" fox said.


End file.
